


Of Wolf and Man

by Cuinawen



Series: 12 Vamps of Christmas [7]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Mates, Not for Edward lovers, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Violent Klaus, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuinawen/pseuds/Cuinawen
Summary: Seventh in my 'The 12 Vamps of Christmas' series... Klaus is being pulled towards something or someone, and he is done fighting it...





	Of Wolf and Man

_Off through the new day’s mist I run_  
Out from the new day’s mist I have come  
I hunt  
Therefore I am  
Harvest the land  
Taking of the fallen lamb

Klaus was running. His wolf form effortlessly traversing the wilderness, navigating the woods he was sticking to with ease.

It wasn’t something he’d ever really intended on doing again, running as a wolf, but  _the pull_  was easier to follow in this state.

He’d lived with the tugging feeling in his chest for some time now, ever since he’d broken his curse in fact. Most of the time it was barely noticeable, especially when compared to his body fighting the call of the moon every month for a thousand years.

There had only been one time it had been an issue… just under six months ago, he’d spent a day or so in absolute agony with it, but by the time he had gotten himself together enough to try and follow where it was pulling him to it had all but disappeared again. Fading into the background to be ignored once more.

He had an idea of what it could likely be… research on his wolf heritage had turned up many legends about mates over the years, legends he’d once scoffed at, thinking they were nothing more than foolish flights of fancy. Romantic notions dreamed up by desperate lonely souls.

Even when he’d started feeling the pull himself, he’d chosen to ignore it, not wanting to believe it was true. He had no use for a mate; someone the fates had decided was perfect for him. Such a thing would surely be a weakness… at least that was what he kept telling himself.

But then the decision had been taken out of his hands, as the pull came back again with a vengeance.

He’d woken up, just like any other day, only to find that the slight tugging he could ignore on a daily basis had graduated into a sharp wrenching sensation, urging him to follow where it led.

He’d borne it for a day and a half, trying to continue with life as normal – or as normal is it ever got – but Elijah had known something was wrong.

Eventually prying the full story from him, Elijah had supported his decision to leave, to go wherever the pull led him, and it was leading him North West from Louisiana, right through the state of Washington to a little nothing town called Forks.

~*~*~*~

He’d known he was getting close. The pull had sharpened in its focus, and yet somehow was less painful as he reached the outskirts of town.

Stopping in a secluded area to shift back into his human – or vampire – appearance, he was suddenly grateful for Elijah’s suggestion that he should have a bag of clothes tied to him in his wolf form. As undignified as it had been, he would be better able to face whoever he was being pulled to as a man, and having to source fresh clothes would have been an inconvenience.

Approaching a small white house, set just off a quiet road, Klaus wondered what was so special about this place. It certainly didn’t look anything extraordinary, it was a perfectly normal looking house, well-kept and fitting in with that bland small town style.

An old and battered red truck was parked in the drive, sticking out like a sore thumb against the backdrop of the neat house and making Klaus smirk wryly. He was almost surprised there wasn’t smoke coming from the chimney and the aroma of freshly baked pies set out to cool to complete the picture.

Getting closer he narrowed his eyes as he picked up a familiar sickly scent. It had been some time since he’d come across any Cold Ones, their kinds tended to not get along and so avoided each other, but the sugary stench was unmistakable.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Klaus followed the pull and realised he was being led right past the house, into the woods behind it. He considered turning back, for at least the tenth time since leaving New Orleans, but he was so close now, he could feel it. Plus he had to know what the hell Cold Ones could have to do with whoever was leading him here. He just hoped it wasn’t a Cold One he was being led to.

Moving quietly, he followed a dirt track into the trees, keeping his senses focused on the surrounding area until he picked up faint voices further ahead.

Veering off the path into the trees, he advanced toward the sound until he could hear two distinct voices, a male and female. Experience told him that the male was definitely not human, his too-clear voice grating on Klaus’ hybrid senses.

The female’s voice was softer, sweeter sounding, and Klaus paused for a moment, cocking his head as the pull intensified. If he believed the legends, then the female this voice belonged to could easily become very important to him.

Once more he hesitated, weighing up the idea of trying to live with the pull… after all, did he really want to allow such a possible weakness into his life? Then something in the girl’s voice broke into his thoughts and he stopped to listen, edging closer without really noticing it.

~*~*~*~

Bella stood there as Edward went through the motions of breaking up with her, feeling strangely numb about it.

She had been feeling odd for the last couple of days if she was honest, ever since she’d woken up on her birthday. It almost felt as if she was waiting for something, her body on edge, but she didn’t know what for. Being around Edward had also felt different, like it was wrong somehow.

It had got worse in the last day, and she had been almost relieved for Edward’s distancing act, not quite knowing how to act around him between these strange feelings and the fiasco that had been her birthday party.

Then he’d shown up that afternoon and led her out to the woods, setting off warning bells in her mind. She’d followed him warily, even as that odd part of her that was tense and waiting had scoffed at the unnecessary spectacle of it.

Why couldn’t he say whatever he needed to right there at the house? After all, Charlie wasn’t at home, so they had all the privacy Edward could need.

Even now as he stood there stony faced, spouting words that she knew were meant to hurt her she couldn’t stop wondering why all the show, why drag her off into the woods just to end things?

Plastering a suitably devastated look on her face, Bella stood rigidly as Edward kissed her forehead, adding insult to injury.

The thing that hurt most was that she would lose the rest of his family, but then if they could go along with just up and leaving her like this, did she really want to see them again anyway?

If they were so willing to leave her behind, then perhaps this was best. Get it over with quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

It was strange really, even just a matter of days ago she knew this would have absolutely destroyed her, and she wasn’t really sure why it wasn’t now.

It seemed her acting skills were not quite as good as she’d hoped though. Instead of leaving, Edward was now looking at her curiously.

“I expected you to be more upset.” He said suddenly, and Bella saw red.

“Are you  _fucking kidding me_?” She burst out, not even noticing that she had dropped the F-bomb.

“You’re seriously saying that I’m not sad enough while you’re breaking up with me? You know what, you’ve said what you wanted, now I think you need to leave. Get going so I can start acting like you never existed, just like you said.”

Edward stepped forward, his eyes darkening, and Bella couldn’t help taking a step back, the look on his face unnerving her.

A twig snapping to the side made Bella jump, and then an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

“I believe she asked you to leave,  _mate_ … and I also believe it would be in your best interests to do as she requested.”

Bella swallowed heavily, her heart pounding as she looked at the newcomer. He was a little shorter than Edward but built more solidly, and had messy light brown hair and the deepest blue eyes she’d ever seen.

An air of power seemed to surround him as he stood there, staring Edward down. He hadn’t even looked her way yet, but she had goosebumps at just the sight of him.

Edward stared back coldly, narrowing his eyes in concentration and Bella scowled, knowing what he was trying to do. To her surprise though Edward furrowed his brow after a moment, looking confused.

“What are you?”

The stranger laughed contemptuously and then flashed forward, his movement so fast it was a complete blur to Bella. The next thing she knew, Edward was kneeling on the ground, moaning in pain and clutching at his left shoulder where he no longer had an arm.

She fought down a hysterical snort of laughter as she realised the strange man was now holding Edward’s arm, waving it mockingly at him.

~*~*~*~

Klaus smirked as he tossed the arm back at its owner then wiped his hands off, making sure there was no venom residue left.

“Now  _mate_ ,” He sneered, his tone polite but cold, “It’s time you left. Unless you’d like me to remove anything else for you that is?”

The darker side of Bella was amused when Edward shook his head frantically and got to his feet. He sent her one last pleading look, and Bella scoffed disgustedly.

“You don’t exist to me Edward, remember?”

A low growl sounded as he glared at her, making Bella flinch until a deeper growl easily drowned it out.

Again there was a flash of movement, this time leaving Edward clutching the side of his head where one of his ears used to be.

“Don’t even think you’re getting it back this time, and if I were you, I’d consider yourself lucky that’s all I took from you.”

He darted a quick glance at Bella. “It’s only because of her that I’m even letting you live to tell the tale.”

Ignoring Edward’s horrified look, Klaus pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the bottom of the ear he was still holding, quickly dropping it as it went up in a small whoosh of flames.

At last getting the message, Edward nodded stiffly and gathered up his arm, which he’d dropped when Klaus had attacked again, and disappeared into the trees.

Klaus stood quietly for a moment, his head slightly cocked as he listened, until he was certain Edward was gone.

Finally turning to fully face the girl, he was amused after her bravery in standing up to her ex to see her now timidly looking at the forest floor.

“It’s okay love…” He cajoled, enjoying the way her heart raced at the sound of his voice, “I won’t bite you… not unless you ask anyway.”

Bella flushed but raised her eyes, meeting the gaze of the handsome stranger. They stayed that way for a moment, just drinking each other in and then he smiled. Why had he ever doubted that he wanted this?

“There you are love.” his tone was almost gentle now, if a little teasing, and it warmed Bella from the inside.

The atmosphere between them felt charged with energy as he took a step toward her. “I am Niklaus, you may call me Nik or Klaus if you prefer.”

He was almost within touching distance now, and as she took a tiny step forward he couldn’t resist any longer. With a low soft rumble, he reached out and gently tugged her closer, giving her a chance to resist if she wished to.

When she simply melted into him he smiled triumphantly and bent his head, pressing his lips to hers briefly.

“You never told me your name, love.” He scolded gently, making her laugh and blush, her face buried in his chest.

“You came to find me but you don’t know my name?” She questioned curiously.

“And what makes you think it was you I came to find?” He asked teasingly.

“Well, why else would you be here in the woods, right behind where I live?” Bella smiled, already relishing their playful conversation. “If you didn’t want me to figure it out, then maybe you shouldn’t have told Edward I was the reason you were letting him live…”

Klaus smirked. “Touché, love.”

“Though now I think about it…” Bella continued, fighting down a giggle, “If he shows up again… don’t worry about doing me any favours.”

This time Klaus laughed out loud.

~*~  _fin_  ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics at the start are from the Metallica song of the same name.
> 
> Unbeta’d so any mistakes are mine.


End file.
